


Reginae

by Ambrena



Series: Dames de Kaamelott [3]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: F/F, Livre VII, Multi, speculations
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de ficlettes d'un UA où Guenièvre et Aconia se rencontreraient, après le retour d’Arthur en Bretagne au livre VII.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laquelle a fait le premier pas : Guenièvre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Babs-Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Babs-Baby).



> Suggéré par Babs-Baby après le récit d'[un rêve](http://ambrena.tumblr.com/post/141302841543/r%C3%AAve-kaamelott-livre-vii) de spéculation que j'ai fait. 
> 
> Le titre signifie en latin « les reines ». Tout appartient à Alexandre Astier.

La première fois que Guenièvre va vraiment parler à son alter ego romain, c’est hors de la tente de commandement qu’elle partage avec Arthur, dans les lueurs vacillantes des feux du camp fortifié qu’il a construit pour la libérer – une fois encore – de Lancelot, et pour remonter sur le trône de Logres. 

La bataille a fait rage ; nul ne sait ce qu’il est advenu du Blanc Chevalier, probablement de nouveau errant en exil, sans doute en compagnie de l’inquiétant homme en noir qui l’a tant terrifiée lorsqu’il est devenu le conseiller du régent. Guenièvre respire à fond. Ses mains tremblent. Elle ne peut s’empêcher de s’inquiéter pour lui, même si Arthur a toujours gardé sa place en son cœur. 

Et puis, quand elle découvre Aconia, à l’écart dans la nuit obscure, debout dans le vent, enroulée dans ses voiles ocres, un élan spontané l’entraîne tout naturellement à venir vers elle, hésitante, et à lui demander, toute proche :

« C’est vous ? »

La Romaine tressaille. Sur le bateau qui les emmenait en Bretagne, son (second) mari – au grand étonnement de Vénec – lui a raconté que c’est exactement ainsi qu’il a rencontré sa (seconde, là encore) promise. Ou plutôt, pour reprendre ses termes, « vaguement croisé ». 

« Tout dépend, murmure-t-elle donc de sa voix grave, en ayant l’impression de répéter un cycle. ‘Vous’ qui ?  
-Vous… sa première femme, balbutie Guenièvre. Il m’a dit. Enfin, rectifie-t-elle avec lenteur, il m’a permis de lire ce qu’il avait écrit sur vous, alors du coup, ben, j’ai su. J’espère que c’est pas trop difficile pour vous. »

Sans le vouloir, Aconia se sent émue par l’altruisme innocent de cette femme qu’elle connaît à peine. Elle lui étreint les mains. À Rome, tout n’était que complots, calculs et fausse courtoisie ; en Macédoine, rejet ou indifférence. Mais ici, en _terra incognita_ et alors qu’elle est de nouveau une étrangère, la voilà accueillie avec chaleur par une parfaite inconnue. 

Dans l’obscurité, elles se sourient.


	2. Laquelle est couche-tôt : Guenièvre

C’était déjà pas bien facile d’aller au lit de bonne heure avec les lectures nocturnes de son époux, mais alors là ! Deux pour le prix d’un.

Coincée au milieu du lit entre les deux bibliophiles, chacun le nez dans leurs manuscrits, Guenièvre soupire lourdement. Ses mains inoccupées reposent bien sagement sur le couvre-lit, mais trahissent quelquefois son impatience. Elle regrette de ne pas avoir emmené la broderie de marque-page qu’elle avait en cours : Arthur trouve ça moche mais au moins, c’est utile ! Au bout d’un long silence, elle finit par demander, la voix traînante :

« Bon… on éteint ? »

Les réponses divergent : à l’acariâtre sarcastique d’Arthur s’oppose l’aimable douceur gracieuse d’Aconia.

« Dites, vous croyez p’têtre que les réformes de lois vont se bouquiner toutes seules ?  
-Un petit instant, je vous prie, très chère. J’ai presque fini mon chapitre.  
-Et encore, elle, ça va, elle bouquine de la fiction… mais moi, tel que vous m’voyez, je bosse, quand même ! », peste encore le roi. 

Aconia ne s’en souvenait pas aussi acerbe. En quinze ans, le petit soldat timide a bien changé. Il avait déjà ce noyau de détermination, mais pas cette amertume. En babillant, Guenièvre la tire de ces sombres pensées.

« Et vous, qu’est-ce que vous lisez ? » lui demande-t-elle avec un enthousiasme de jeune chiot. 

Elle lui montre la couverture : _Les Métamorphoses_ d’Ovide.

« L’histoire d’Iphis.  
-Oh, dites, vous voulez pas lire à voix haute ? s’émerveille sa compagne.  
-Si vous voulez.  
-Et, eh bé, pour les lois, j’fais comment, moi ? » proteste le souverain.

Non, pour se coucher tôt, décidément, c’est pas évident, avec ces deux-là.


	3. Qui prend toute l’eau chaude : pour une fois c’est pas Arthur !

Aussi aberrant que cela puisse paraître, Aconia se lave encore plus souvent qu’Arthur : pratiquement cinq bains par semaine. L’habitude : après tout, elle reste une Romaine.

Eh oui, mais, dans la forteresse bretonne, point de bains publics ; juste un approximatif système d’eau réchauffée par des domestiques, et amenée dans une baignoire rustique.

Tel le roseau, la conciliante Aconia s’adapte sans se plaindre, en déplorant cependant en son esprit de lettrée qu’ils ne soient pas plus près d’Aquae Sulis* – dont les thermes, dit-on, sont réputées !

Habituée au simple pichet d’eau froide le matin en guise d’hygiène globale, Guenièvre ne remarque même pas que sa compagne épuise systématiquement toute l’eau chaude du château (même si Arthur le voit, lui… et en pâtit !) ; en revanche, elle aime à se lover contre la peau parfumée de myrrhe de l’érudite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Aquae Sulis" est le nom romain de la ville de Bath, au nom explicite : c'est une ville thermale.


	4. Qui se rappelle des trucs importants : ça dépend de ce que l’on entend par « important » (en tout cas, clairement, pas Arthur)

En un temps record, Aconia mémorise que le dessert préféré de Guenièvre, c’est la crème de marrons, même si elle apprécie aussi les cochonoux en pâte d’amande ; qu’elle aime les rognons de veau et les omelettes au champignon ; qu’elle adore les chiens, surtout bébés, bien qu’elle déteste les chats ; qu’elle a peur des oiseaux et de l’orage, mais que les araignées lui sont indifférentes.

(Après quinze ans de mariage – autant d’années que son écart d’âge avec Aconia – Arthur, lui, peine encore à retenir la date d’anniversaire de sa seconde femme. Il se souvient juste que Guenièvre est de deux ans sa cadette. Parfois, cela lui semble davantage, comme s’il avait épousé une enfant. L’impression lui pèse sur la poitrine, et également dans leur relation.)

Et c’est vrai que, comme une petite fille, Guenièvre ne se rappelle jamais des grands évènements mémorables, mais a en revanche l’esprit toujours prêt à de charmantes attentions. Un petit peigne en argent, cadeau de son père pour ses dix ans, qu’elle va offrir à sa compagne pour ses longs cheveux fins. Des marque-pages brodés spécialement pour Aconia, si avide de lecture. Lui proposer de jouer le rôle d’Athéna, dans la reprise des _Troyennes_ d’Euripide qu’organise le Cercle des Femmes de Chef d’État. 

Des détails du quotidien, qui réchauffent le cœur, même si par contre, elle n’arrive pas à se souvenir du nom entier d’Aconia – mais quelle idée, aussi, d’avoir un praenomen, un cognomen et un nomen !


	5. Qui est frileuse : Aconia

« Alors le cogito… cagot… comnène…  
-Cognomen, répète patiemment Aconia.  
-Oui, voilà… Le cognomen ‘Minor’, ça veut dire que vous avez une grande sœur ? » pépie Guenièvre en marchant dans les jardins, son coude entrelacé au sien. 

Enroulée dans sa longue _palla_ aux tons ocres, la Romaine la rajuste en acquiesçant silencieusement. Malgré sa tunique et sa _stola_ , elle a la peau glacée. Contrairement aux températures latines, le climat breton n’a rien de clément. Ici, l’été tire à sa fin, c’est bientôt l’équinoxe d’automne ( _Maybon_ chez les Celtes, _Ludi Magni_ là-bas – Aconia combat l’envie de penser ‘chez elle’ ou ‘à la maison’). 

« Ma sœur aînée se nomme Fabia », explique-t-elle à une Guenièvre ravie, en réprimant le frisson de nostalgie qui lui dévale le dos à la mention de ce nom. Sa compagne comprend de travers sa réaction physique.

« Vous avez froid ? », lui demande-t-elle, son doux visage empli de sollicitude.

Non… Enfin, si. 

« J’ai toujours froid », explique Aconia, le ton empreint d’une certaine mélancolie qui semble toucher son interlocutrice.

« Rentrons », propose-t-elle alors, en la prenant non plus par le bras mais par la taille.

Ce charmant petit geste la revigore un peu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À Rome, les _cognomina_ 'Major' et 'Minor' désignent la fille aînée et la fille cadette.
> 
> Le vêtement romain classique se compose d'une _palla_ (une sorte de châle), d'une _stola_ \- robe longue - et d'une tunique en-dessous. Les tissus employés étant assez légers (coton, soie...), on peut supposer qu'ils sont assez peu adaptés au climat tempéré. ;) 
> 
> _Maybon_ est le terme que les Celtes donnent à la fête de l'équinoxe d'automne. Elle n'a pas d'équivalent exact à Rome, puisque cette saison n'y existe pas, mais se déroule en même temps que les Jeux de Jupiter, _Ludi Magni_ (septembre). 
> 
> J'ai imaginé que la grande sœur d'Aconia se nommerait Fabia en référence à Fabia Aconia Paulina, une érudite aristocratique du IVème siècle qui a probablement inspiré Alexandre Astier pour son personnage d'Aconia Minor.


	6. Qui offre des fleurs ? Aconia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le long hiatus ! Non, je n'ai pas oublié ces vignettes...

Fort instruite des conseils donnés par Ovide dans son _Art d’Aimer_ , Aconia aime à offrir des fleurs à ses deux âmes-sœurs. 

Le visage tendu d’Arcturus (d’Arthur, se corrige-t-elle mentalement ; Arthur, c'est ainsi qu'il se nomme ici) s’éclaire pour quelques instants en recevant les roses. Elle lui sourit en retour.

Quant à Guenièvre, sa réaction est plus ambiguë. Davantage que la joie, on y lit une mélancolique réminiscence. 

La Celte a toujours été si transparente ! Ses émotions se lisent à livre ouvert. Aconia n'aime pas la voir ainsi souffrir en silence.

« Que vous arrive-t-il, mon amie ? », lui demande-t-elle en lui posant la main sur la joue. Ai-je fait quelque chose de déplacé ? »

Guenièvre se triture les mains, telle une enfant anxieuse.

« C'est que… Lancelot aussi m’offrait des bouquets, le matin, quand nous vivions ensemble dans la forêt… »

La Romaine se repent de sa gaffe. Le règne du Chevalier Blanc a été particulièrement difficile pour sa reine. Elle n'en parle jamais, mais les mauvais souvenirs dansent parfois dans son regard. 

Pour se faire pardonner, Aconia l’embrasse avec douceur… et se promet intérieurement de trouver un autre moyen de lui exprimer ses tendres sentiments.


	7. Qui promène le chien ? Guenièvre

Yeux bandés, Guenièvre trépigne, surexcitée. 

« J’peux regarder ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Mais dites-moi, enfin ! »

Aconia la guide dans les couloirs en la tenant par les épaules, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Un peu de calme, voyons, murmure-t-elle avec affection. Vous verrez bien ! » 

Cela lui fait chaud au cœur de voir sa douce amie si enthousiaste. Guenièvre ne cesse de poser des questions charmantes, dévorée de curiosité.

« Allez, vous pouvez bien me dire, quoi…  
-Non non non, c'est une surprise, très chère. » 

Elles descendent une volée de marches, se retrouvent enfin dans la cour intérieure, et Aconia permet enfin à son amante d’ôter la bande de tissu qui l'a temporairement aveuglée. 

« Oh ! Un bébé chien !, s’exclame la Celte en battant des mains, ravie. Merci, merci, merci, merci ! »

Angharad, qui a été mise dans le secret, tient en effet dans les bras un jeune Beagle, au poil blanc, noir et roux. Le jeune chiot gigote et aboie gaiement. Sa nouvelle propriétaire s’empresse de le caresser, toute joyeuse.

Puis elle saute au cou de sa tendre amie, qui rayonne de constater son enthousiasme.

« Je m'en occuperai bien, promis ! J’irai le promener, je lui apprendrai à donner la patte, je lui montrerai des tours… Ah, c'est trop gentil ! »

Elles tournoient ensemble, heureuses.


End file.
